Loving in London
by Susie G
Summary: It's a rainy night in London when Emily gets a visitor and together they have a night to remember.


**_Caution: Rated M _**_Well I wrote my first one shot base soely on...well you'll see. I hope no one is offended and I hope those who read enjoy!_

* * *

The water splashed onto the hem of his khakis, as he walked slowly in the pouring rain. His hair had become dampened, and slightly askew from the constant down pour. Often his feet would slip or stumble slightly along the un-even stone pathway. After passing dozens of street lamps he finally saw the familiar light beckoning his call.

His heart started beating a little faster and even before he reached the stairs ascending to the intricate wooden door he felt aroused by the very thoughts of it. He fought to control himself and the growing feeling in his slacks.

When he arrived at the bottom of the stairs he grabbed the railing tightly, almost as if it would divert the intimate thoughts to a different place. He took the steps slow and just as he reached the top, the door opened swiftly revealing to him a woman, that had a look of longing in her eyes and a passion, that couldn't control itself a minute longer.

Emily saw his face and her breathing became heavy. Her pleasure was pulsating, pumping out the wetness that kept her from no longer controlling what she was thinking.

Without a word she stepped out into the rain, embracing the dark haired man, sharing a passionate kiss as their tongues danced in unison. She felt the hardness of his member press against her, causing her to thrust into him, closer.

Hotch walked her into the house, never removing his lips from her succulent taste. His hands roamed her body, as if he was trying to make up for the past year. Brushing over her nipple sent a growing surge that pushed him more into her. Once he could no longer feel the rain he shut the door behind them and pressed her up against the wall.

Emily un-zipped his jacket and pulled it off of him as he kissed her neck, sucking lightly with every kiss. Emily tilted her head back letting him pleasure her neck freely as she flung the jacket across the room. Her breathing quickened and she softly moaned, causing Hotch to press harder against her. She wrapped her lengthy legs around him pulling him close, giving him small thrusts into his pelvis.

He ran his hands up her shirt, sending chill bumps covering her body. With her legs wrapped around him he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her and their lips again connected as he walked towards her bedroom. He laid her down and climbed on top of her. She reached her hand down and squeezed his member letting a groan escape from his mouth.

Copying her move he pressed his fingers against her middle and felt the dampness through her shorts. He slid his fingers on the inside of her panties and gently rubbed, giving Emily a twisting pleasure, forcing a soft moan almost in a whisper, and her quickening breathing, "Ah…don't… stop." He slid his finger inside her and he felt her contract as the unexpected move sent her over the edge.

The sensation ran through every fiber of her body and she was quick to unbutton his pants, watching as his excitement stood out, wanting for the warm place that was contracting, releasing the cream to make the act even more pleasurable.

Hotch pulled down his pants and rid of his boxers while he watched Emily strip off her shirt and unhook her bra, revealing succulent breasts beckoning him to touch and taste. He took off his shirt and finished Emily's task of pulling off her shorts.

He melted back on top of her clutching her bosom, sending her back into the bed as she arched her back. He circled his tongue around the top of her nipple before sucking the fullness of it into his mouth which sent a release of soft, almost inaudible moans from her with each satisfying suck.

She grasped his hardness and slid her hand up and down it's length, before making a ring with her fingers to lightly and swiftly tease the head of it, causing him to revel in his pleasure releasing her breasts and moaning. Her hands were quick and ecstasy was shooting through him as she was getting him close. His moans turned into short, quick grunts as the feeling was escalating, then she stopped.

Emily grabbed his shaft, placing the tip of his head at her wet center. She released it, wrapping her legs around his waist and pressing her fingertips into his back, pulling him down on top of her. As their bodies touch, Hotch could no longer hold his urge to insert himself between her moist folds releasing a grunt of pure bliss as he became one with this incredible woman.

Emily sunk her nails into his back and again arched her back at his entrance. Hotch leaned on top of her feeling their bodies collide, sharing in each other's heat. He kissed her neck and sucked a little harder this time increasing Emily's gusto. Hotch held himself still, not wanting to make it quick, but when he felt Emily pushing herself onto him harder he couldn't resist.

Hotch started moving slowly in and out, brazing the rim of his head at her opening before pushing it all the way back in. The sensation was exhilarating, and with every move was an audible moan of gratification. After a few moments Hotch increased his pace as he felt her wetness run out onto him.

Emily grabbed his thighs and ran her hands on the underside and squeezed just below his soft round cheeks, increasing his speed even more. She felt his body start to tense and his legs begin to shake. "Uh…oh…please…uh…Aaron." Emily's verbal sighs and moans were increasing and quickening. Hotch felt her legs squeeze around his waist.

Hotch pumped faster and faster finally releasing almost a growl as he climaxed inside of her feeling her contract against him releasing the same point of ecstasy once again. He collapsed on top of her body, breathing heavily. He could feel her chest rise against him. Wrapping his arms around her torso, still resting inside of her he said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

_Well there you have it! I'd love to know what you think!_


End file.
